A centrifuge rotor is a relatively massive member in which a liquid sample is exposed to a centrifugal force field. The liquid sample is carried in a container for use in swinging bucket, vertical or fixed angle centrifuge rotor. Often the sample may contain biologically hazardous material whose escape from the container may present a health or safety threat to the user of the centrifuge instrument.
Current conventional centrifuge container designs primarily for manufacturing reasons are derivations of simple laboratory wash bottles and are not specifically designed to withstand centrifugal forces. As a result these containers require separate structures to support the container neck and the necked down container mouth present difficulties in the removal of processed sediments.
In order to prevent leakage or aerosoling of the liquid from the container O-ring members are typically employed to insure sealed engagement between the container and its cover. The O-ring seal is usually disposed in a circumferentially extending groove located on the container open end. The location of this groove exposes it to damage due to handling which also contributes to container leakage.
In addition, conventional centrifuge container closures employ a “crush” O-ring seal that is dependent on torque applied to closure and therefore variable. This variability contributes greatly to container leakage.
In view of the foregoing it is believed to be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for holding a sample within a centrifuge instrument that is configured in a manner that facilitates accessibility as well as reduced leakage.